


Sometimes Called Falling in Love

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Midtown, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe needs a date and William is the perfect choice. Or victim. You decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Called Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bdr28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdr28/gifts).



“I just want you to meet a guy.”

Despite being a good foot taller than Pete, William has no choice but to be dragged in his wake. “I don’t want to meet anyone you think I should know. The last girl you set me up with was _your_ girlfriend.”

“I didn’t set you up. I just made you take her to prom.” Pete shakes his head. “Anyway, I paid for the tux.”

“Why am I friends with you?”

“Because I have connections. Now quite bitching and play nice.” Pete jerks his arm and William stumbles into the room, running into the guy standing just inside the doorway.

“Pete, you _dick_.” William reaches down to help the guy off the floor, nearly losing his grip when he realizes who it is. William glares at Pete. “A compete, utter, asshole dick.”

“Wow. He’s got your number.” The guy shifts his grip as he stands, turning it into a handshake. “Gabe Saporta.”

“Yeah. I know,” William says without managing to sound sarcastic. “I’m here for your show.”

“He wants a private show,” Pete giggles. “Don’t you, Beckett?”

William flips Pete off. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Gabe introduces William to the rest of the band then tilts his head to the door. “Come on.”

“Please tell me this isn’t Pete pimping me out because it’s looking more and more like that, and I’m so very tired of this happening.”

“Well, I don’t know about that, but this is a business proposition.” Gabe leads William outside the building and leans against the wall. He slips his hands into his jean pockets. “But it doesn’t involve sex.”

“You’re sure? Because most people come in back alleys for blow jobs.”

“I won’t ask how you know that.” Gabe’s smile is bright even in the dim light. Bright and sharp and dangerous. Goddamn Pete. He just went right for William’s biggest weakness. “I need a date.”

“Pretty sure there are a couple hundred people out there who’d jump at the chance to be your date.”

“It can’t just be anyone. This is for my cousin’s wedding, and my dad and step-mom are trying to set me up with someone, and so I need to not be single.”

“Have you tried just telling them you’re not interested?”

“My family is Jewish. They want me settled down and making babies.”

“And that’s not what you want?” William’s pretty sure he’s following the conversation, but that doesn’t make it any less surreal. 

“Dude. I’m in my 20s and in a band. Settled with a family means working at her Uncle Sal’s clothing store.”

“Sal seems more Italian.”

Gabe sighs and raises an eyebrow, looking William over. “Are you deliberately missing the point here?”

“I wasn’t sure you were getting to a point.”

Gabe sighs again and pulls one hand free of his pocket to rub his temple. “I need a date for the wedding. A believable date. Someone who gets what I do, you know? Someone who can handle those kinds of questions.”

“Let me get this straight, no pun intended. You’d rather your family think you’re gay than go out on a date with this girl?” 

“My family _knows_ I’m bisexual. I’d rather they think I’m involved with someone.”

“Did it occur to you or Pete that maybe I don’t want people to think I’m in a relationship with a guy? Maybe I’m not bisexual?”

“Oh...you’re not?”

“That’s the not the point.”

“So you are?”

“Yes. I just...I’m just wondering if I got any consideration here or if I was just convenient? A body.”

“It’s a really nice body.”

“Wow,” William laughs. “I’m really not sure if I should be complimented or insulted there.”

“That’s a yes, right?”

“No.”

“Great. Watch the show from the wings. We’ll talk more after the show.” Gabe slips past him to walk through the door then stops and turns to kiss William on the cheek. “See you later, honey.”

**

“What are your feelings on cheese?”

William isn’t drunk enough for this, even with the amount of alcohol he’s consumed. Even though it’s a cold night, everyone piled into vans and driven to the elementary school that’s being remodeled and they’re all on playground equipment and sprawled across the basketball court. “Pardon?”

“Cheese. My dad’s going to be suspicious so I need to know a few things about you.”

“I’m not going to your cousin’s wedding with you. Take Pete.”

“My dad would never buy Pete as my boyfriend. He’s completely not my type long-term.” Gabe sits on the wall next to William and stretches his legs out. “Ergo. Cheese.”

William sighs and takes another drink from the bottle of whiskey he’d liberated from someone earlier. “You want my general thoughts or are we going through the list alphabetically?”

Gabe grins and bumps his shoulder against William’s. “How do you feel about a gouda?”

“Not a huge fan. Havarti’s really the only white cheese I’m big on. Monterey Jack, I guess if you’re not being snobby. Feta’s good with the right dish.”

Gabe laughs and reaches over, snagging the bottle from William’s hand. “My dad is going to love you.”

“He has strong cheese opinions?”

“I have no idea how he feels about cheese, but I’m a vegetarian, so I eat a lot of it.”

“You could have just _told_ me you’re a vegetarian.”

“That wouldn’t have been as much fun. Besides, I wanted to see if you could roll with the punches.”

“Punching is becoming more and more likely.” William sighs. “You know I can’t go to this wedding with you, right? There’s no way my mom would be okay with it.”

“Your mom let’s you go on tour.” Gabe takes another drink. “It’s just a few hours away. Overnight trip. And Pete’s going to cover for you.”

“You think my mom would trust Pete?”

Gabe looks at him, his dark eyes appraising in the few streetlights that reach the playground. “I think your mom trusts you. And you’d be doing me a hug favor.” He smiles, though his eyes stay serious. “You could tell all your friends that you went on a date with Gabe from Midtown.”

“People either wouldn’t believe me, wouldn’t care, or would beat the shit out of me and say they knew all along that I was a faggot.”

“You can tell your friends here that you went out with me. They’ll believe you, and they’ll care. You could also tell them that Pete’s pushing to have your band on the tour with us next year.”

“Wait. Seriously?” William holds Gabe’s gaze. “An actual tour with you guys? With Midtown?”

“And Fall Out Boy. Yeah. Nothing’s set in stone yet, but...”

“Oh my god. I’ve got to tell Adam and Might and...wait. Let me guess. Only if I go to the wedding with you.”

“Bilvy, my boy, we’ve heard you sing. You’re going places whether you eat rubbery catered vegetables with me or not. But...”

William smirks and steals the whiskey back, taking another drink. “When’s the wedding?”

“Day after tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at Pete’s at eleven. Be sure to look good. I’ve got a reputation to maintain.”

William snorts and hands the bottle over again. “Trust me, I know all about your _reputation_.”

**

His phone beeps constantly with texts the next day. Gabe asks him his thoughts and feelings on a host of subjects from the inane – his favorite potato chip – to important – political views on immigration, women’s rights, and the legalization of marijuana – to the ridiculous – who would win in a fight: the Bay City Rollers or the Bee-Gees.

“What exactly did I do to make you hate me?”

Pete doesn’t look up from his battered notebook. “You’re loving every minute of this.”

“He doesn’t even give me time to respond before he asks another question. It’s like the Spanish Inquisition.”

“Uruguayan.”

“What?”

“Uruguayan inquisition.”

William grabs one of the t-shirts that are scattered around Pete’s room and balls it up before throwing it at Pete. “Seriously though. Why’d you set me up with him for this?”

“First of all, you’d better hope that wasn’t my jizz-shirt.” He lifts his head and gives William a look that speaks volumes. “You mean why, other than the fact that you’ve been jerking off to Gabe Saporta for years?”

“Fuck you. I have not.” He holds Pete’s gaze for as long as he can then finally looks away.

“He saw you and said you were his type. I said I knew you. Matchmaking achieved.”

“It’s not matchmaking. It’s a pretend date.” William types in a reply to the latest question – favorite Jackie Chan movie. “A date of convenience.” 

“That’s how all the best romance novels start.”

“You’d know.” He looks at Pete again. “Why doesn’t he just tell his dad he’s not interested?”

“Because parents think they know best. So they don’t listen.”

“But he’ll buy Gabe showing up with a guy they’ve never heard of being in a serious relationship?”

“His dad’s going to love you. You’re like parent-bait.”

“Parent what?”

“You’re innocent looking. Non-threatening.”

“Really?” William draws out the word as he raises his eyebrows.

“You _look_ non-threatening and innocent. And I doubt you’re going to be up on a stage to disprove that. At least not at the wedding.”

William sighs and leans back against the wall, looking over the last few words he’s managed to jot down. “I’m giving up on today. I can’t get anything written between texts.” He answers another – about opera – and stretches, shoulders against the wall as he arches his back.

Pete’s eyes stay on the bared expanse of skin at the base of William’s shirt. “You’re sure it’s that and not the fact that you’re excited about your date.”

“Fake date.”

“Real date. Fake relationship.”

“Whatever.”

“I think you’re just all anxious about putting out for Saporta.”

William throws another shirt at Pete. “Don’t project your own shit onto me.”

“Right. Because you haven’t given a second thought to the possibility of something happening. Sucking him off or jacking his dick hasn’t occurred to you at _all_.”

“No.”

“You are a dirty fucking liar.” Pete cackles and kicks his heels against the side of the bed. “Oh. Oh, wait. No, you don’t just give it up, do you? No. You’d do it for some great moment. Making love under the stars.” Pete’s voice lifts as he flaps his hands. “Two souls joined together.”

William kicks out and gets Pete in the ankle, though they’re just in socks so it doesn’t hurt either of them. “You’re sa complete and utter asshole.

“I know.” Pete grins at William as another text comes through on his phone. “It’s all part of my charm.” 

“You don’t have charm.”

“I’m chock full of charm. Like a leprechaun.”

“Height-wise maybe.”

“You’re so mean to me.” Pete grabs William’s phone out of his hands and starts typing. 

“Give that back, Wentz.” William lunges for him, but Pete stands up on the bed to stay out of reach.

“I like long walks on the beach, romance novels, chick flicks, love songs, and taking it from behind while being called bitch.”

“Nobody cares about your fantasy.” William gets to his feet and grabs his phone from Pete. He checks the screen to see what Pete typed and then punches him hard. “Asshole.”

“What? I didn’t lie. You _do_ want to blow him.”

“Aren’t you legally the adult here? Aren’t you supposed to act like one?”

“God. Fuck no.” William’s alert chimes and he glances at it. “What’d he say?”

William turns the phone so Pete can see the screen and Gabe’s text, which is Pete’s name followed by a question mark. Pete falls down to the mattress, giggling all the while as he pulls his own phone out.

“I’m denying it was me, just so you know.”

William’s phone buzzes again and he looks down to read the text. Heat rises along his neck, flushing across his cheeks.

“Oooh. Ooh. He said something good. What’d he say?” Pete scrambles off the bed and crawls up William to grab the phone and read. His eyes widen as he reads out loud. “Just in case it wasn’t Pete, I’ll pick you up tonight?” His mouth drops open and he falls back, staring at William’s phone in pure glee. “Oh shit, Bilvy. You’re gonna get laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaid.”

“Sometimes I really, really fucking hate you.”

“Yeah.” Pete nods and tosses William’s phone back to him. “But I bet now sure the fuck isn’t one of those times, is it?”

**

Gabe shows up in a car that looks like it’s made of rust and duct tape. William watches him pull up to the curb before he walks over and leans on the open window frame. “Are you sure this’ll even make it to the end of the block?”

“Don’t insult her. Get in.” Gabe leans across the seat and tugs the latch, pushing the door toward William. “She runs like a dream.”

“Whose dream?” William slides into the seat and sets his backpack on the floor between his legs. “Kafka?”

“Nah. Dali maybe.” Gabe turns the key and, after a sickening squeal, the engine turns over. “What were you and Pete up to?”

“Supposedly writing. Mostly insulting each other.”

“How come you answered all my questions but didn’t ask me any?”

“I wasn’t actually sure our feelings on opera were going to come into play.”

“Couples know weird shit like that about each other though.”

“No they don’t.”

“Well, maybe not opera-specific.” Gabe tosses him a quick smile. “But stuff. Come on. Ask me questions or I’ll just start spouting random facts.”

“Fine.” William thinks for a moment. “How long have we been together?”

“Five months, twelve days. You didn’t put out on the first date, by the way. Or the second. And you were still seeing your ex the first time we went out together.”

“Wow. I’m kind of a dick.”

“No. I mean, that wasn’t a date technically. It was more a bunch of friends hanging out and we started talking and the next thing we knew it was dawn.”

“Was my ex there at the time?”

“No. You’d had a disagreement and she-”

“So I definitely am bisexual.”

“Aren’t you?” Gabe looks surprised. “I thought we got that out of the way last night. Besides, it’s pretty much what Pete implied from the beginning. I mean, he didn’t say he stuck his tongue down your throat or anything, but he seemed pretty sure you were into both.”

“I am. I am. I just wasn’t sure if this disturbingly detailed history was me-specific or just something you’ve been working on for a while just in case.”

“Just in case my distant cousin Emelia was going to be in the states man-hunting? No, this is pretty much all improv.”

“And what if I’d said no? For real?”

“Pete said you wouldn’t. He said you love drama and acting and you’d eat it up.”

“Pete’s an asshole and not to be trusted.”

“Yeah, I know. But he wasn’t wrong, was he?” Gabe smiles at him and waggles his eyebrows.

William laughs. “No. Not this time.”

Gabe keeps smiling and then hums under his breath. “So, you want to hear some new Midtown stuff?”

“Is that really a question or are you just saying it in preparation?”

“Right.” Gabe reaches behind him and grabs a CD case off the back seat. He hands it to William and gives a little flourish. “Do the honors.”

William opens the case and slides the disc into the player. He closes his eyes as the first notes begin. Gabe keeps humming under his breath, but it’s not loud enough to distract William. After a couple of songs he cracks one eye open and sees Gabe watching him. “What?”

“It’s hard to tell what you’re thinking.”

“I’m not thinking. I’m listening.”

“But not thinking. Got it.”

“I’ll think the second time. Now hush.” He closes his eye again, but not before he sees Gabe stick his tongue out. “Very mature.”

“That’s me.”

They listen through the whole disc and then a second time. It’s about to start it’s third play when Gabe reaches over and ejects it. William bites the inside of his lips to keep from smiling. “I was listening to that, you know.”

“Yeah,” Gabe says dryly. “I’m aware. Tell me what you think.”

“They’re demos?”

“Yeah. New stuff. New album.”

“I like it. It’s different. Better on the second listen. Nice instrumentation. Darker lyrics. It’s definitely something new for you guys.”

“But you like it.”

“Yeah. You’re probably going to get blasted by some of your established fans until they listen a few times.”

“That’s what Rob’s worried about. And Tyler...well, Tyler’s...” Gabe shrugs.

“Tyler’s your Carden.”

“What does that mean?”

“Mike and I fight. A lot. About what we’re doing and how.”

“Yeah. That’d be me and Tyler.” Gabe turns on his blinker and pull off the highway, following the exit ramp to a line of neon – gas stations, restaurants, hotels. “Hungry?”

“Yeah. A little.”

“Good, because I’m starved. I’ll pump the gas, you raid the mini-mart.”

“Okay. What do I need to look out for? Anything besides meat?”

Gabe blinks and then cracks up. “Right. Right. Vegetarian. Um. No. You’re good. I’m kidding. I’m actually going to feed you real food.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like any of this is real.”

Gabe pulls into a parking lot and stops the car, turning in his seat to look at William. “This whole thing really bothers you, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” William can feel embarrassment flooding through him. It’s hard to tell what Gabe’s expression is in the dim light of the distant parking lot light. 

“The whole pretending thing.”

“No. I wouldn’t do it if I wasn’t okay with it.”

Gabe’s silent for a long time then he exhales slowly. “This is real. This part. Hanging out. Talking. Having a good time. We’re having a good time, right? I mean, you’re enjoying yourself. You’re not actively thinking about throwing yourself out of the car when I get back on the highway, right? You’re not going to climb out the bathroom window and find a trucker to take you somewhere safe?”

“No!” William laughs. “I mean, yes, I’m having a nice time.”

“So that’s real. Friends do this sort of shit, so it’s real. Maybe we’re not best friends forever or anything, but we’re getting along pretty well. So I think it totally warrants at least Taco Bell.”

“What kind of shell?”

Gabe grins wickedly as he starts the car again, waiting for the squeal to die down before he says anything. “I always prefer hard.”

**

“We’re not lost.” William nods and tries not to smile. Gabe flips him off and squints at an upcoming road sign. “We’re not.”

“I’m not arguing.”

“Not out loud, but I can hear what you’re thinking.” They’d resorted to a map his father had drawn when the GPS signal died, and it had proved just about as helpful. Gabe crumples the paper and throws it into the back seat. “And I liked it better when you were thinking dirty things.”

“I wasn’t thinking dirty things.”

“Now you’re lying to me. Not nice, Beckett.” Gabe glances at his phone to see if the signal’s back and then groans. “Fuck. We’re in the middle of a giant corn field that goes on forever and we’re going to die and someone will find our bones and turn us into scarecrows.”

“You’re taking your Stephen King a little too seriously.” William points to a sign as they approach. “There’s a town. We can stop there and crash for the night. We’re not going to find anything in the dark.”

“Except corn. And more corn. And death.” Gabe turns off and most of the stores on the streets are closed when they finally make it far enough from the main road to reach the town. There’s one blinking white and orange neon sign that sputters after every third flash. “Seriously. We’re going to die. Stopping here is asking to be killed.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll take my chances here rather than die in a fiery crash when you fall asleep while you’re driving.” William yawns without meaning to, but it emphasizes his point. “We’re both tired.”

“Two guys checking in to one room is going to get us lynched.”

“Tell them we’re brothers.”

“Great, so they’ll think we’re some weird backwoods incestuous couple.”

“Oh my _god_.” William laughs. “You’re the most ridiculous human being alive. And that’s saying a lot, because I know Pete. Just pull into the hotel before I kill you myself.”

“Fine, but if we die, it’s on your shoulders.” Gabe pulls in near the office and looks inside. The room is nearly all glass and it’s filled with a sickly yellow glow from the single exposed bulb. “I really don’t like the look of this. At all.”

“Stay here.” William gets out of the car and leans in toward Gabe. “Give me your credit card.”

“Oh, wait. Wait. Now I’m _paying_ to get killed?”

“You’re the one who said it was a date. That means you pay, buddy.” William takes the card from Gabe after he digs it out of his wallet. 

“I’d better get to second base after this!”

“And apparently we want them to think we’re together. Nicely done.”

“Pfft. No one would believe it. You don’t have any boobs.”

“Second base means below the belt. And I do have one of those.”

Gabe waggles his eyebrows, but William misses what he says when he shuts the door. He walks into the office, starting slightly when a bell jingles loudly. He has to laugh at himself and Gabe’s paranoia rubbing off on him. A lady comes out of the back room and smiles at him. She seems harmless and not at all like she has a chainsaw sitting next to her chair, so William rents the room, signing the credit card slip with Gabe’s name before heading back to the car.

Gabe climbs out with his and William’s backpacks in one hand and slings them over his shoulder once he shuts the car door. “All set?”

“I asked for the ‘non-murdering in our sleep’ room. She said those were all booked, so I just got us a non-smoking one.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, because you’re not funny.” Gabe follows William up a flight of steps to the second floor and down to the end of the walkway. “Did you ask her about directions?”

“I did, but she said we didn’t have to worry because no one will leave here alive. Then her head spun around 360 degrees and she slumped back and a demon left her body and invaded mine.” William unlocks the door and swings it open, gesturing for Gabe to go first. 

“I see how it is. I drive and pay and you let me go first so I’m the first to die.”

“Seemed fair.” William follows him inside and shuts the door while Gabe turns on the light. “Oh.”

“You did tell her two beds, right?”

“Yeah. I was pretty clear on that.”

“Obviously she could tell we’re in love.” Gabe backs toward the bed and falls on it, sprawling across the mattress. “Come on, baby. Give me some loving.”

“I can’t imagine why you don’t really have a partner. You’re the king of romance.” William takes his backpack off the floor where Gabe dropped it and hangs it over the back of the lone chair in the room. “I can go have her change the room.”

“Dude, I sleep in a van with three other guys on the regular. I promise I won’t besmirch your virtue.” Gabe shifts on the mattress. “I’ll even give you some of the bed because that’s the kind of guy I am.”

“Wow. Your generosity is really overwhelming.” William sits on the side of the bed and covers his mouth as he yawns. “What time’s the wedding tomorrow?”

“Five. Dinner and dancing and toasts and all that. I fully expect a wedding that costs more than I’ll ever make with Midtown.”

“You actually expect to make money with Midtown?”

“No. Which means it doesn’t have to be a big wedding, but it’s going to be a _big_ wedding.”  
Gabe yawns and closes his eyes. “I really do appreciate you doing this for me. Fending off questions and advances is going to be a hell of a lot easier with you there.” He yawns again and turns his head toward William and cracks open one eye. “I’m going to piss and then crash. Don’t steal the covers while I’m gone.”

William flips him off mid-yawn and kicks off his shoes, stretching out on the bed and arching his back until something pops. He groans and falls back onto the mattress before stretches his arms up. His muscles protest, but he keeps doing it for a few moments longer. He can hear Gabe even though he’s not trying. Getting off the bed, he takes off his jeans and then crawls under the covers in his t-shirt and shorts. He’s tempted to steal the covers just to teach Gabe a lesson, but he doesn’t remember if he does before he falls asleep.

**

William wakes up the perfect kind of warm where there’s no way he intends on getting out from under the covers. Of course, he also wakes up with Gabe staring down at him like he’s memorizing him. “You can’t freak me out by staring at me. I know Pete, remember?”

“You’re really beautiful.”

“Are you supposed to call a guy beautiful?”

“Are you supposed to look beautiful so that I have no choice?” 

William wrinkles his brow and tilts his head. “What?”

“Stop being beautiful and I’ll stop calling you beautiful. Deal?” He curls a thick strand of William’s hair around his finger. He doesn’t look away and William swallows hard. He’d put out of his mind that this was _Gabe Saporta_ , but this close, this much makes it hard to forget. 

“Deal.” Gabe’s gaze drops to William’s mouth and he licks his lips without thinking. Gabe smiles and shakes his head slightly then flicks his eyes up to William’s. 

“You know, if we’re dating we should have a few things perfected, don’t you think?”

“Like...” William can’t finish the thought because Gabe looks back at William’s mouth. Any words William had to say are caught on the tip of his tongue, but Gabe seems to know exactly what he’s about to say because he leans in just a few inches and brushes the tip of his nose against William’s. William’s lips part and Gabe tilts his head slightly, running his tongue lightly over William’s top lip. 

William gasps and Gabe is kissing him. It’s warm and slow and he’s exploring, tasting. William makes a noise deep in his throat and his hand shakes as he lifts it and threads it into Gabe’s thick hair. Gabe moans against his mouth and deepens the kiss, shifting on the bed to angle his body over William’s. William’s free hand settles on Gabe’s hip beneath the covers, thumb resting on bare skin between his shirt and boxer-briefs. 

Gabe pulls back and exhales roughly. “Shit.”

William nods, his thumb rubbing across Gabe’s side. “That was...well.”

“Right. Right. We should get on the road. Soon. Now. I...Shit.” Gabe slips out of William’s grip and out of the bed. 

William stares at the ceiling for a few moments before he closes his eyes. The shower starts running, and William can hear Gabe’s soft yip as the cold water hits him. He lets out a rough breath, his bangs dancing on his eyelids. “Shit.”

He gets to his feet and tugs his jeans on by the time Gabe’s out of the bathroom. Gabe’s dressed as well, and William steers clear of him as he goes into the bathroom. Gabe bolting out of the bed was enough to kill his erection, so he actually lets himself take a warm shower. Not hot, though the thought of scrubbing his skin raw has its appeal. Which is why he makes himself keep it at warm. He wears the same jeans, but he puts on a clean shirt, underwear, and socks she he counts it all as a new outfit. His suit is laying across the back seat of Gabe’s car, and he assumes from Gabe’s outfit that there will be a place to change once they get there. 

Gabe doesn’t look at him when he comes out, busying himself with making sure he’s got the few things that came out of his bag. William tucks his dirty clothes and toiletry kit into his backpack and heads for his shoes. “I’m ready when you are.”

“I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Forget about it.” William gives him a smile that’s not quite as relaxed as he wishes it was. “I already have.”

“You have?”

“It’s obviously something that happened by accident. You didn’t want it. I’m not going to hold it against you. This way at least we won’t do that in front of a crowd and make them wonder if we’ve ever kissed before. Now we know that we’ll have to show affection another way. Hold hands or something. I mean, I’m sure your relatives don’t want us throwing each other down on the wedding party table, so it’s good.”

“Right. Right.” Gabe seems uncertain, so William keeps going.

“Really. It’s okay. This is all pretend, right? A joke.”

“It’s not a joke. I’m not pulling a prank on my family or something.”

“You kind of are. You want them to believe something that’s not true. And eventually you’ll have to tell them you lied – either by admitting it or by lying to them again and telling them we broke up and keeping up the lie the rest of your life.”

“You make it sound like I’m doing it maliciously.”

“No. I think you’re trying to find the easy way out of facing your dad or your step-mom or whoever you think is pushing you to marry your cousin. Or whoever it is. I’m your shield so you don’t have to hurt anyone’s feelings.”

“That’s not true.”

“Okay.” William shrugs and puts on his backpack. “You’d know better than I do. Shall we find someone to ask for directions on how to get out of here? Or do you think the locals have all be replaced by zombies?”

“Anything’s possible around here.” Gabe’s voice doesn’t have the same light, teasing tone it had the day before. “But you’re right. We should go.” He leads the way out and William drops the key off in the office while Gabe warms up the car. There’s no one there, so he leaves the key in the designated box and jogs back to the car. Gabe’s fiddling with the radio. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” William buckles his seat belt and settles back as Gabe pulls out of the parking lot and back onto the road. There’s shitty radio reception, so Gabe snaps it off, and the Midtown CD is nowhere in sight. They ride in silence for several miles until they’re back on the main road and headed in what seems like it might be the right direction. “Why are you pissed off at me?”

“I’m not.”

“Well, you’re doing a really good impression of being pissed off at me.” 

“I’m not trying to trick anyone.”

“You’re taking me as your date to a wedding. You’re trying to trick _everyone_.”

“Not like you’re making it sound. I’m trying to get a message across without being rude to anyone who might not want to hear the message. And it doesn’t matter that it’s a short-term solution because everything in life is ultimately short-term.”

“You’re throwing philosophical bullshit into this?” William laughs and turns his head to look at Gabe. “Seriously?” 

“It’s true.”

“It’s a shitty basis for an argument. Everything is futile. That’s your basic tenet in life?”

“This is some serious emo shit I’m laying down.” Gabe’s mouth twists into a hint of a smile. 

“Yeah. I noticed.” William looks out the windshield again, turning away from Gabe. “What if they like me?”

“The whole point is that they’re going to like you.”

“Okay, so why are we going to break up?”

“Why are you so focused on breaking up? You want the end before we even begin?”

“We began two months ago, apparently, and I missed that, so I want to at least know how we’re splitting up. Is it my fault? Am I the asshole in the scenario? Do I cheat on you and break your heart? Do I decide I want to run off and join the circus?”

“You’re already in a band. How is that different?”

“Come on. I have a right to know if you’re going to be throwing me under the bus and how.” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it. Who wants to figure out how it’s going to end? Where’s the fun of that?”

“You’re the one who just said it was all inevitable! You’re sucking at your philosophical stance.” William looks pointedly at Gabe. 

“I said ending was inevitable. I didn’t say _when_. Maybe we’ll pretend to date each other for the rest of our lives until we die as old men. Did you ever think of that?”

“What if we find people we really do want to date? Did you ever think of that?”

“Look, I don’t fucking know, all right? Maybe I neglected the long term ramifications. Maybe I didn’t think it all through. All I know is that I needed someone to go with me so I didn’t have to spend the entire wedding hiding and could actually enjoy it. I couldn’t just bring a random date to a family wedding because that’s kind of weird to me.”

“So you’re bringing the equivalent of a complete stranger instead?”

“Why are you so goddamned frustrating?”

William crosses his arms over his chest and doesn’t even bother to hide his smile. “You knew I was like this when you asked me out on a date.”

“Yeah. I guess that’s one of the things I like about you. You’re not easy. Well, not in _all_ ways.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that, by your own admission, I don’t put out on the first or second date.” 

“True. I had to promise to love you forever before I even got a hand down your pants.” Gabe tosses William a quick smile, and the feeling in the car lightens even more. “Which, I have to admit, was worth the wait.”

“Damn straight.”

“Bisexual, dude. Remember?”

William laughs and elbows Gabe’s arm. “Take me out to breakfast, Saporta, or I’m going to tell your cousin she doesn’t want to marry you because you’re lousy in bed.”

“Ouch. That’s below the belt, man.”

“Literally.”

This time Gabe rolls his eyes and flips on the radio again, the reception getting better as they near actual civilization. They find a diner and share a plate of cheesy hash browns and scrambled fake eggs. William draws a line at fake bacon though, so they get a side of fresh fruit that tests the limits of the definition of “fresh”. Gabe gets halfway through breakfast and orders a stack of pancakes that they split as well. “I’m never moving again.”

“You ate over half the pancakes.”

“And I might live to regret it. But I’m not counting on it.” Gabe tips over onto the booth bench and curls up in a fetal position. “Go on without me. Leave me here to die.”

“Give me the keys.”

“Hey!” Gabe flips him off from where he’s lying, so there’s just a disembodied hand giving William the finger. “I’m almost sure Wentz said you were nice.”

“You believed something Pete said?”

“Well, no. But he said you were a smart-ass dick, and I assumed from that you were nice, but _apparently_ this was the one time in his life he wasn’t lying.” Gabe takes the check when the waitress brings it over and finally sits up. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah. Lead the way.” William follows Gabe to the register then out of the restaurant. They’re almost to the car when Gabe grabs his hand and laces their fingers together, holding on tight enough that William couldn’t get his fingers free if he tried. 

“Papi!” Gabe jerks William along after him as he heads to a nice car and the man getting out of it. 

“Gabriel!” Mr. Saporta – William assumes – looks like Gabe if he were older and actually distinguished. He’s still got the same glint in his eyes that William associates with Gabe though. He starts talking to Gabe in Spanish and Gabe releases William’s hand to hug his dad tightly. William tucks his hands in his pockets and stands there, offering a small smile to the lady who has come around the car to stand near Gabe’s dad.

“Papi. Ilana.” Gabe kisses her on the cheek and then drags them both over to William. “I want you to meet William.”

“Ah. Finally, the mystery man.” Diego looks William up and down. “He’s not dressed for a wedding.”

“We’ll change when we get there. We don’t all have a rented Cadillac.” Gabe wraps his arm around William’s waist and pulls him close. “So these are my folks. My dad, Diego, and my step mom, Ilana.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” William tightens his hand on Gabe’s side. “Gabe’s all about family.”

Gabe pinches William and William grins, knowing Diego’s watching them closely. “You two have eaten then?”

“Yeah, just got finished, Papi. Going to head over and get changed. Clean up, all of that.”

“If I know you, you will find a way to get messed up before you clean up.”

“Papi! I’m not that kind of boy. I’m a good Jewish lad.”

“Bah. I know you, remember? You lived in my basement. Your stuff is still in my basement.” He turns back to William. “You are letting my son corrupt you, hmm?”

“I like to think of it as mutually assured corruption, sir.”

“Sir. You see, Gabriel. Some men have manners. I’m surprised you managed to pick one.” Diego squeezes Ilana’s hand and then lets it go, hugging Gabe once more and then turning to hug William. Diego’s at least a foot shorter, but personality-wise, he’s definitely Gabe’s equal. “You are in a band too, yes?”

“Yes, sir.”

“A singer?”

“Yes.” 

Diego raises his eyes heavenward. “You will both tour and never see each other.”

“We’re going to tour together this summer, Papi.”

“And then what? You can’t find someone to just settle down with, hmm?” He glances back at William. “No offense.”

“Papi, if I found someone who wanted a normal lifestyle and settling down either I’d be miserable or my partner would. I’d always be gone. They’d always be alone. How is that more fair?”

“Nowadays it’s easy to keep in touch, Mr. Saporta. Phones and computers and everything.”

“Groupies.”

William smiles at Gabe, hoping he looks appropriately in love. “I trust him.”

Ilana speaks before Diego can talk again. “Leave them alone, Diego. It’s obvious they’re happy. And happy is what matters.”

“Yes.” He leans in and kisses her cheek, ignoring the horrified groan Gabe uses. “Happiness is the important thing.” He steps forward and hugs Gabe then turns to William and hugs him too. “Drive carefully. Or make him drive carefully. He is exceptionally bad at that.”

“We’ve been on the road for a while, so I’ve learned that lesson.” William hugs Diego back. “But I’m not sure I feel safe driving that thing.”

“He is so independent. Won’t let us rent him a proper car.”

“This one didn’t cost me anything, Papi. We’re fine.”

“Go on then,” Diego says. “We’ll see you at the wedding.”

Gabe waves with his free hand, the other one still wrapped around William as he steers him toward the car. “You see what I mean?”

“He worries about you.”

“He shouldn’t.”

“He’s a dad. That’s what they do.” William stops at the car and turns to look at Gabe. They’re almost the same height, so he can look him in the eye easily. “He wants you to be happy.”

“He wants me to be married with a bunch of Gabelets running around.”

“No, I don’t believe that. No one wants mini-yous running around.” He curls his hand in Gabe’s shirt. “Your dad’s watching.”

“Oh. Right.” Gabe clears his throat and leans in, barely brushing his lips against William’s. He moves in closer and then kisses William again. William can feel the heat of the car against his back and he arches slightly. He makes a noise as Gabe slips a knee between both of his legs and he can feel the hard press of Gabe’s dick against his thigh. William pushes him back, smoothing down Gabe’s shirt. 

“I think we scared them off.”

“Right.” Gabe clears his throat again and steps back, walking around to the driver’s side. William takes a deep breath and holds it before exhaling and climbing inside. His dick is aching, pressing against his jeans. He moves, wriggling his hips a little to get everything settled right so he has some relief. Gabe gets the car going and then starts driving, his right hand on his thigh and two fingers pressing against his dick. “So.”

“Your folks are nice.” 

Gabe laughs roughly. “Oh, god. Don’t talk about my dad right now. Please.” William nods and stares out the window, giving Gabe a little bit of privacy. After a few minutes Gabe exhales. “Okay. Well. That was...”

William nods and lifts up his hand, chewing on his thumbnail. “It’s not a thing though. I mean, we’re both moderately attractive people.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“So getting excited while kissing each other is totally natural. Not weird. And we’ll be more convincing at the wedding than we would be with you bolting into the other room.”

“I bolted in the other room because I didn’t want to stop, you idiot.”

“Idiot? You didn’t see your face. You looked panicked.”

“I was panicked!”

“That’s not the reaction I’m usually looking for in the person I’m making out with.” William catches himself and realizes he’s getting louder. He forces his voice lower, calmer. “If you didn’t want to stop, why did you?”

“Because you’re doing me a favor and I didn’t want you to think you were obligated or something.”

“Obligated? I agreed to be your date to the wedding.”

“Right. And that’s all.”

“And you thought because I agreed to that I’d think I had to put out for you? Like, ‘oh, he rented me a tux, I’d better bend over’?” William huffs a breath. “You’ve got an awful high opinion of yourself. And a really fucking low one of me.”

“I didn’t think that! I just didn’t want you to think I thought that. I mean, I fully admit to being a dick, but I’m not that _much_ of a dick.”

“And you couldn’t just say, ‘hey, is this cool? Do you want this?’. You had to bolt out of the room like you were horrified.”

“That wasn’t...” Gabe takes a deep breath and lets it go slowly. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t my intention. And I didn’t ever think that you’d...Okay. Let me just stick with I’m sorry.”

“That’s probably the best idea.” William crosses his arms over his chest and slumps down in his seat a little. “You are a dick, by the way.”

“I know. I’m really, really aware of it. Especially right now.”

“Good.” 

Gabe drives silently for a few miles then glances over at William. “You don’t have to do this. The whole wedding thing.”

“I said I would.”

“I know, but I’m letting you out of it if you want.” Gabe taps his thumbs against the steering wheel. “I didn’t think about how you might feel. This is weird.”

“It’s okay. I’ve come this far. Seems stupid to just sit in a hotel while you get cake and champagne.” He turns his head and gives Gabe a look. “That’s what this is about, isn’t it? You want my helping of cake and champagne.”

“No! I mean...” He laughs. “Shit, Beckett. You keep throwing me off. I can’t tell if you’re genuinely pissed off at me or flipping me shit.”

“A little bit of one, a lot of the other. Mostly just flipping you shit until a few minutes ago.”

“Yeah. Well, I am sorry. It was a dick thing to say. And a dick thing to do to you this morning.” Gabe sighs. “You sure you still want to do this?”

“Yeah. You need a date. I’m already here. Who knows? We might even have a little fun. Plus, I look damn good in a tux.”

“I know you do. It was one of your selling points.”

“When did you see me in a tux?”

“Pete showed me your prom picture. You do realize you’re making a habit of letting other men dress you in tuxes.”

“Did Pete have a catalog of guys he knows or something?” William shakes his head. “At least I know if the singing thing doesn’t work out maybe I can use this as experience and work for Armani.”

“You don’t strike me as the Armani type.”

“No. I’m more The Tux Shoppe special type.”

“Everybody’s got to start somewhere, kid.”

“It could be worse though.” William shrugs. “At least both times I’ve gotten a good looking date out of it.”

“Why thank you.” Gabe waggles his eyebrows. “You’re not too shabby yourself.”

“Like you said, I clean up all right.”

“You clean up very nice.” They pass a sign and Gabe turns off the main road. They head down into a small valley and drive into a ridiculously quaint village. 

William glances around and looks over at Gabe. “Wow.”

“I’m not sure ‘wow’ is the word I’m looking for. I’m pretty sure this is the kind of place filled with Stepford people or where people get killed on ‘Murder, She Wrote’.” He seems to feel William’s look and glances at him. “What? There’s not a lot to do on hotel nights.”

“Okay, but ‘Murder, She Wrote’?”

“Angela Lansbury is an actress for all time.” 

There’s a sign at the end of the road with an arrow pointing to the right. “Aaron and Anita,” William reads. “I take it we’re in the right place?”

“That’s them.” Gabe turns on his blinker even though there aren’t any other cars around. They follow the decorated signs to a hotel with a long patio and a curved path around it leading away from the hotel. “Shall we?”

“Are we being demure? Do we have separate rooms?”

“Depends on if tia Rosalie set up the reservations. If she was in charge, I think even the honeymoon suite has two twin beds.”

They climb out of the car and grab their things. Gabe catches William’s hand and laces their fingers together. William gives his hand a quick squeeze. As soon as they walk into the lobby someone calls out Gabe’s name in a thick accent and they’re suddenly surrounded by people.

Gabe hugs everyone with one arm, his other hand still holding William’s. William gives up trying to remember names after the fifteenth person and the third Maria. He gets hugged as well and, even with two parents, two step-parents, and all the other family William has, this is overwhelming.

The crowd doesn’t really thin, but it does move them to the registration desk. Gabe signs them in and hands William a key. “Don’t get too excited. There’s probably two beds and an electric fence between them.”

“So the whole family knows what you get up to, huh?”

“Maybe they’re worried about protecting my virtue from you.”

William gives him a dubious look. “You really think that’s the more likely scenario?”

Gabe leans in and plants a quick kiss on the tip of William’s nose. “Nope. C’mon. Let’s go to the room and fool around.”

William knows it’s for show, but he can’t help the sudden heat the thought of it sends though him. Kissing Gabe back at the diner had knocked him for a loop and, despite their apparent tendency to take everything the wrong way, William really wants to kiss him again.

Gabe unlocks the hotel room door and walks inside. He stops abruptly and William runs into him. “Ouch. What?”

Gabe lets out a low whistle. William looks over his shoulder at the bouquet of flowers, the bottle of champagne, and the glass window that offers a full view of the four head shower and the jacuzzi tub. “Rosalie was definitely not in charge of the rooms.”

“You’re sure this is our room and not the honeymoon suite?”

Gabe walks over to the dresser and picks up the card in front of the flowers. “Gabriel Saporta and partner.”

“Partner, huh? I didn’t realize we’d gotten that serious since we left Chicago.”

“Maybe they didn’t know what else to put. It’s not like I called you by name. You know, just in case you said no and I had to find someone else. The chances of stumbling across another William Beckett are probably pretty slim.”

“My dad is one. And your dad said you talked a lot about me.”

“Yeah, but he’s my dad. That’s different.”

William goes over and picks up the bottle of champagne. He sets it back in the bucket of ice and goes to the minibar. He opens it up and pulls out a bottle of whiskey. “I suppose if we’re this serious, I’m going to have to tell my mom about us.”

“You haven’t told your mom? I’m hurt.” Gabe sighs dramatically. “You know you’re not actually old enough to drink.”

William raises one eyebrow and Gabe has the decency to look sheepish. William breaks the seal and takes a drink. “Don’t worry. I’ll pay for it so you won’t be contributing to the delinquency of a minor.”

“I’ll just get arrested for letting a minor buy booze instead.”

“They’d never prove it. All the evidence will be destroyed.” William kills the bottle in demonstration then sits on the edge of the bed. “So, partner, huh? And we’ve only been dating two months? You move fast.”

“They’re not up on the terminology. They probably thought they were being polite.”

“I like it. Makes us sound like police officers. Detectives Beckett and Saporta. Or private eyes. Much cooler than just boyfriends.”

“Being my boyfriend is cool.” Gabe shakes his head and licks his lips, not looking away. “You, Mr. Beckett, are a little shit.”

William grins and crosses one leg over the other and leans back, arms outstretched behind him. “Detective Beckett. And there is nothing little about me.”

William expects a comeback, but instead Gabe tackles him to the mattress and starts tickling him. William falls back with a shriek, his hands slipping on the bedspread. He tries to curl in on himself for protection, but Gabe’s got his legs pinned. He fights off Gabe’s hands as best he can, trying to get his own attack in. They’re both breathless and laughing and finally William calls uncle. Gabe stays on top of him and he’s got a shit-eating grin on his face. Gabe’s flushed and warm, and his hair is slightly wild. He looks down at William and lets out a long breath.

“Shit.”

William swallows. This is kind of familiar. “Shit?”

Gabe nods and leans in, bracing himself over William. “I have a raging hard on.” He shifts so that William can feel it. “And I’m going to kiss you again.”

“I’m okay with that,” William whispers. “With both of those things.”

“Good. That’s good.” Gabe lowers himself to his elbows and breathes against William’s mouth. The heat and weight of Gabe’s dick is on his own, and William can’t help rocking his hips upward. Gabe groans against William’s mouth. “Very good.”

William bites Gabe’s lower lip. “Kiss me.”

“Gabriel?” There’s a knock on the door. “Gabriel, are you in there?”

Gabe drops his head, his forehead smacking against William’s. “Fuck.” He raises his voice. “Si, papi.”

“Get ready, mijo. Pictures in a half hour.”

Gabe presses a hard, frustrated, and chaste kiss against William’s mouth. “This evening the role of cock-blocker will be played by my father, Diego Saporta.”

“Go get ready.” William strokes his fingers along Gabe’s sides. He feels Gabe tense, braced for William to tickle him. “Your adoring public is waiting.”

**

William doesn’t know if Gabe jerked off in the shower, but he does, lightheaded form more than just the steam. Gabe’s gone when he comes out of the bathroom, and William’s grateful for the breathing room. He digs his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and texts Pete.

“hate u so much”

He can almost hear Pete’s cackle when the reply comes through. “1st time w gabe from midtown is story u can tell ur grand kids”.

“not having sex w him.”

The phone rings and this time William does hear Pete laugh. He only says one word and then hangs up. “Yet.”

**

As far as William can tell there are roughly a billion people at the wedding. He looks around for Gabe or a photographer, but doesn’t see either. He starts walking, picking up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. He sips it slowly as he walks, following he path. It takes another fifteen minutes to find Gabe. he’s standing next to his dad and step mom talking about something. William walks up to them and slides his hand from Gabe’s shoulder to the small of his back. “Hey.”

Gabe wraps his arm around William’s waist and pulls him closer. “Hey, just a couple more pictures and we’ll be done.” He steals William’s champagne glass and drains it.

“Is it okay if I watch?”

“Anytime,” Gabe tells him with a leer. William pinches Gabe and Diego rolls his eyes heavenward. The photographer calls for all the cousins, so Gabe goes to the wall they’re using as a backdrop.

“So,” Diego’s voice is very calm, and he’s watching Gabe and the girl standing next to him. “Emelia is not happy.”

“Emelia, sir?”

“She came up from Uruguay hoping to spend some time with Gabriel.”

“Oh?” William thinks he’s pulled off the impression he has no idea what Diego means. “We’d be happy to spend time with her.”

Diego’s look tells William he hasn’t been fooled. “Gabriel would rather arm wrestle a raccoon than spend time with her. Especially if you are his other option.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“Oh, I do.” Diego rocks back on his heels. “Gabriel is quite taken with you.”

“I don’t think he’d be dating me if he wasn’t.”

“Ah, yes. Your relationship is very convenient.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” William doesn’t look at Diego, keeping his eyes fixed on Gabe instead. “I mean, we haven’t been dating long, but I don’t know that I’d use convenient. For one thing, I only get to see him when he comes out here for a show. Most of our time is spent talking to each other on the computer.”

“He will pretend his heart is not invested. He cares too much, my son.”

“I’m not out to break his heart. I would imagine I’m more likely to get mine broken. He’s the rock star, remember.”

“As you will be. He has played me some of your songs.”

“He has?” William looks at him, brow furrowed. “You’re sure.”

“The Academy Is, yes?”

William nods. “Yeah. That’s me. Us. He played you our stuff?”

“Yes. He’s a big fan of yours. In more ways than one.”

“Oh. Wow.” William looks back at Gabe. “I didn’t realize.”

“That he’s a fan?”

“I guess. That he’d listened to us.”

“But isn’t that how he met you? Through music? Through your friend, Peter?”

“Yeah. I mean, yes. But listening to us and playing us for other people. For you. I mean, you’re his dad.”

“He wants me to know you. You are important to him.” Diego watches William closely. William can feel heat burn at the back of his neck. “This surprises you.”

“A little. I guess.”

Diego watches William’s mouth as one corner quirks upward. “Pleases you.”

“Yeah.”

“I am glad he makes you happy. It is clear from how he looks at you that he feels the same.”

William turns toward Gabe, catching him looking back at him. “I’m going to go over and check on him.”

“Mmm.” 

William blushes and heads over toward Gabe. Gabe watches him come closer, moving away from the group with the photographer. “What were you and my dad talking about?”

“I think we might have been having two different conversations. And I think he knows that we’re faking this. Or maybe he thinks we’re not. I’m not sure. You played our music for him.”

“Well, yeah.” Gabe traces the edge of William’s shirt collar. “Your music is amazing. And you’re my boyfriend.”

“Partner.”

“Pardner,” Gabe drawls with a thick southern accent.

“And I wasn’t even that until about thirty-six hours ago.”

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t appreciate you.” Gabe’s fingers move to William’s tie. “You’re blushing.”

“It keeps feeling more and more like I’m being set up here.”

“Set up?”

“Like you and Pete cooked this up. Like I’m a pawn in some kind of game.”

“No game,” Gabe assures him. “No game. No tricks. I think you’re an incredible singer and sexy as hell. And a great sport.”

“Because I’m going along with this?”

“For a lot of reasons.” Gabe exhales, stepping even closer. “Let’s go back to the room.”

“And tell your dad, not to mention your cousins, what exactly?”

“Right.” Gabe sighs. “This would be so much easier if he wasn’t here. Or we weren’t here. I guess we have to be on our best behavior.”

“You’re the one who seems to be having a problem with that, not me.” 

Gabe steps closer still, his leg against William’s. “What can I say? You’re irresistible.”

“Does this kind of line ever actually work for you?”

Gabe kisses him, fingers curved along the column of William’s neck. William can feel the press of Gabe’s thumb when he swallows. Gabe’s tongue slides against the roof of William’s mouth. William makes a low noise and Gabe does it again. With another noise, William fits his body even tighter against Gabe's and curls his hands into fists against Gabe’s hips.

Someone slaps William on the back and says something to Gabe in Spanish. Gabe pulls away and rests his forehead on William’s shoulder as he struggles to catch his breath. “So. Um. The wedding’s going to start soon.”

“So we should go.” William is having trouble breathing as well, what little air he manages to get in hitching as Gabe’s hand settles against the small of his back. “To the wedding.”

“Yeah. And the reception. If your heart’s really set on cake.”

William shakes his head and kisses Gabe, making himself pull back before he gives in and deepens it. “To be honest, I’m not really big on sweets.”


End file.
